Blast
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Prowl gets badly injured in a battle. Jazz takes up the job of taking care of him. Choice from poll.
1. Gash

Jazz yelped as a blast grazed his shoulder as he was leaping behind a boulder.

The Con were worse than usual today.

: Prowl, this is Jazz, come in Prowl. :

: Prowl here. What is it Jazz :

: How are we gunna win this? :

: I don't know Jazz but- AH! :

: Prowl? Prowl, are ya hurt? : The TIC was met with static.

"Slag." He jumped out from behind the boulder and quickly shot the Cons aiming for him.

He spotted Prowl across the battle field. Ravage had torn into his doorwings and was now latched onto his sides, dragging his claws down slowly.

Jazz shot at Ravage who growled, let go and ran back to Soundwave.

The cat was so proud that he had brought the great Autobot SIC to his knees.

Jazz's rage consumed him and before long, Megatron was calling a retreat.

The saboteur ran over to Prowl, almost slipping in the pool of energon his best friend was lying in.

"Prowl?" He shook his friend as gently as possible, wanting to wake him up but not wanting to hurt him any more.

Prowl let out a groan before coughing up some energon.

"Easy Prowler. RATCHET!" Jazz yelled. The medic soon came running.

"Oh, Primus. We're going to need Prime's trailer. Prime!" Optimus transformed and they placed Prowl in the trailer, wincing at his groan of pain when they lifted him and placed him down.

They rushed back to the base, breaking almost, if not all, of the human's driving rules and regulations.

When they got to the base, they got the now unconscious Prowl out of the trailer and Ironhide carried him to the med-bay.

Ironhide gently laid Prowl on his front on a berth and was quickly kicked out by Ratchet to the wash-racks to clean off Prowl's energon which was now covering his front.

Three hours later, Prowl was stable and the Energon had been cleared off.

Jazz walked into the med bay. "How is he Doc?"

"He's stable, enough to go back to his quarters. But he isn't going to be working anytime soon."

"He won't be happy about that."

"Hm. And his cuts need to be sterilized every day." Jazz winced.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, the cuts were so deep they were in the protoform. I've repaired his doorwings but they need to be sterilized too."

"Okay, that'll probably sting more than the first one." Ratchet grunted in agreement..

"Hey Ratchet. I could do all of that, take care of him, if ya want." The medic paused, considering it.

"Yeah, I guess. Here's the sterilizer and the cloths." He said, handing over the bottle and cloths. "It's every day it needs to be done Jazz. Remember. It _has _to be done or those cuts are going to get badly infected."

"Ya done it today yet?"

"No, not yet, you'll have to do it." Jazz nodded, subspaced the items and picked up Prowl, walking out of the med-bay and to his quarters.

He entered the code for his door and walked in, placing Prowl on the berth. He looked down at the tactician.

"Ya sure are cute when you recharge Prowler." He smiled before taking out the bottle and cloths.

"Okay Prowler, this might sting."

He covered the cloth in the liquid and gently ran the cloth over one of the cuts on the SIC's sides. He groaned in pain and tried to get away from the cloth.

Jazz grabbed his other arm to keep him still.

"Sorry Prowl. It's gotta be done."

He rubbed the over the cut again and strengthened his hold when Prowl tried to jerk away from him.

He switched positions and went behind his friend, wrapping an arm around his front, holding him to his chest and started cleaning the cuts again.

Prowl's optics flared online and he tried to untangle himself from the saboteur, but then stopped, hissing in pain.

"Sorry Prowler, Ratchet said I had to stabilize these cuts, its gunna sting." He ran the cloth over the gash on his right said again and winced at the wail of pain from Prowl.

He stopped for a minute. Prowl dropped his head back, leaning on Jazz's shoulder, panting, his face contorted in pain.

"Sorry Prowl." He cleaned the left gash and then hesitated before moving to the doorwings. Prowl screamed as Jazz ran the cloth over the cuts.

_Damn Ravage to the pit. _Prowl thought before he was taken over by the pain again.

Jazz finished cleaning the gashes and wrapped the shivering Prowl in his arms. After a few minutes of being held, Prowl stopped shivering and Jazz carefully sat him back.

He gently wiped the tears off of his friend's faceplates.

"There. Done now. Thought...it's gotta be done everyday." Prowl groaned. Jazz watched the tactician in concern.

"Do you want me to go get some painkillers from Ratchet?" He said when he saw Prowl flinch in pain from his doorwing touching the wall.

Prowl shook his head. He turned over onto his front, hissing in pain as he moved, and rested his head on his arms.

Jazz carefully lay beside him and they both fell into a peaceful recharge.


	2. Infected

Jazz yawned and stretched as he woke up.

He turned and looked at Prowl.

The mech was lying on the berth, frowning in his recharge.

Jazz brushed him and then frowned, touching the tactician's forehead.

He was burning up.

The cuts had probably got infected after all.

He gently inspected the cuts and sighed.

They were leaking energon and a blue discharge.

Yup, they were infected.

He gently shook Prowl.

"Prowler, we gotta go to da medbay. C'mon. wake up."

The SIC's optics slowly flicked on and his doorwings twitched, making him wince.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, we gotta get ya to da medbay. C'mon."

"Why?"

"Ya cuts are infected and ya starting to run a fever."

"Hm. I wondered why I felt weird."

Prowl got up off of the berth and Jazz caught him as he stumbled.

"Whoa, ya okay?"

"Yeah..."

Prowl was shaking slightly, leaning against Jazz heavily.

The TIC picked the doorwinger up and walked quickly towards the medbay.

He walked through the doors when they hissed open.

"Ratch? Need ya help."

The medic spun around, his optics fixing on Prowl.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think his cuts are infected. He's starting ta run a fever and he's shakin."

Ratchet sighed and led him over to a berth where he lay Prowl on it.

He scanned the tactician and then nodded.

"Yup, his cute are infected and a virus has started."

Jazz groaned. "Jeez, not his week huh?"

"No way in hell. I'm going to have to keep him here. He's going to have to be monitored constantly."

"Why?"

"In case the infection takes over and starts him overheating even more. If it gets much worse his intakes will start working overtime and he'll struggle to breathe."

"How are ya gunna fix it if it does?"

"Just use water. It'll cool his systems down."

Jazz sighed and sat on the side of the berth, tracing Prowl's chevron.

He had slipped into restless sleep on the way to the medbay and was twitching in his sleep. He moaned quietly under his touch and shifted uncomfortably.

Ratchet opened a part of his chest and poured in some water. It hissed as it hit his overheated systems and some steam rose up.

He gently closed his chest and stepped back.

"That should help."

He wiped gently at the cuts on Prowl's sides and doorwings, trying to clear away some of the discharge leaking out.

"How long will he be like this Ratch?"

"A week minimum. It might last longer. But if it does I don't know how long."

Prowl's optics suddenly shot open and he lurched to the side, his hand pressed over his mouth.

Ratchet grabbed a trash can and forced it under the tactician's head as he violently purged.

Tears of coolant leaked from Prowl's optics as he purged, his optics clenched shut tightly as his body almost convulsed.

He leaned back as he finished and panted quietly.

"Prowl?"

"That...hurt..."

"Yeah, I know. You've got a virus." Ratchet said, rubbing his lower back comfortingly.

He wasn't usually know for his bed side manner but with Prowl like this his normal attitude wasn't going to help his recovery at all.

Prowl fell back into his restless sleep and the CMO and TIC sighed.

This was going to be a long week.

**Okay people, if anyone wants this continued then I need some symptom suggestions. Prowl is going to get worse before he gets better so any suggestions? If not then this isn't getting updated any time soon.**


	3. Needle

**Thanks for the help everyone! The symptoms really helped! Happy New Year too!**

Jazz looked up as he heard a moan come from Prowl. The black and white mech jerked slightly and then moaned again.

"Prowler?"

Prowl whimpered and shuddered, his body rattling against the berth.

"Jazz." He whimpered, jerking again. 'He must be having a nightmare.' Jazz thought. He walked over and shook Prowl gently, trying to wake him up.

"Prowl, wake up Prowler."

The tactician shifted a fraction on the berth and his dim blue optics blinked sleepily.

"Jazz?"

"I'm here man. How ya feelin?"

"Not good." Prowl mumbled. He was still shivering, his armour making noises as it rattled against the berth. He rubbed his optics and turned over slowly, hissing in pain as his cuts rubbed against the berth. He curled up on his side, despite leaning on the long cut there and groaned in distress.

He hated this virus, it made him feel so weak. He felt too warm and yet too cold at the same time. It was confusing and his processor fought to clear itself so he could think. It failed. He couldn't think clearly and could barely take in what was around him.

He couldn't stop shaking either and whenever he tried to recharge it was filled with nightmares of his friends getting hurt or killed. He felt exhausted and he felt annoyed as the room spun without him moving.

He growled in irritation and tried to focus, snarling when he failed. Jazz jerked in shock when he heard the snarl and stared at Prowl.

"Prowler? You okay?"

"No." Jazz sat on the berth next to his best friend and felt gently along his armour. Prowl was breathing in quick, short pants. He was burning up again. He moved Prowl so he could reach his chest and poured some water in to cool his systems.

Ratchet suddenly walked in, a syringe in hand. "I tried making an antivirus. I don't think it'll work but there's no harm in trying right?"

Prowl bit his lip and shifted uncertainly. He hated needles. He always had.

Ratchet sighed and walked over, gently grabbing Prowl's arm and slipping the needle inside. Prowl shivered at the prick of the needle entering his protoform and the feeling of the liquid antivirus entering his bloodstream. It felt cold and unnatural as it joined the energon flowing through his body.

Ratchet pulled out the needle and wiped the area it had entered as some energon flowed out of the tiny cut. He scanned Prowl and sighed before shaking his head.

"Doesn't look like it did anything. I'll keep trying though, I've got Perceptor and Wheeljack helping me so I should get the next shot pretty quickly."

"Wheeljack? If the next one blows me up then I'm coming back to haunt you, you know that right?" Prowl mumbled.

"It'll be fine Prowl. Me and Perceptor are working on it too remember." Ratchet sighed. He gave Prowl a quick check up before leaving, saying that he had to get started on the next anti-virus as soon as possible if he was going to get anything done.

Prowl shifted weakly again as he tried to get more comfortable. He really was exhausted now. He needed to sleep but the nightmares kept on waking him up. He felt tears of coolant building up and tried to blink them back, cursing quietly when he failed and they ran down his faceplates.

"Prowler, what wrong?" Jazz asked, concerned. He wiped the tear away gently and gazed down at his friend as he waited for him to answer.

"I'm tired. But I can't sleep." Jazz made a noise of sympathy before climbing on the berth with Prowl and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Well try, c'mon. Nobody from no nightmare is gunna get to ya while I'm here." Prowl snorted quietly and rested his head on Jazz's chest, falling into a light recharge.

**Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it any longer. Well, my teachers in school always say, it's quality not quantity.**


End file.
